Reina Pendragon
Reina Pendragon (レイナ・ペンドラゴン Reina Pendoragon), known as the Dragon Mistress (ドラゴンの女王 Doragon no Joō), is the Queen of New Dragnof. She is the first-born daughter of Uther Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon, the older biological sister of both Rickard Pendragon and Arthur Pendragon and the older half-sister of Morgana Pendragon. She was taken a as a slave by Gabriel Ceaser after the destruction of Camelot. Up until recently she was a member of the Ten Shogun. Appearance Reina is known for her beauty as much as she is known for her strength, she is a very beautiful woman with a regal and dignified appearance. She is tall, standing at over 6'0 tall in her heels and towering over many of her subordinates. She is very slim and slightly muscled with a narrow waist but still noticeably curvaceous and very well-endowed. Before the time skip, she appeared younger than most her age maturing much later on than normal, being considerably shorter and thinner than the other people her age. Gallery Reinaage10.png|Reina at age 10. Reinaoutfit1.png|Reina's first outfit at the war lords summit. Reinaoutfit3.png|Reina's second outfit at the war lords summit. Reinaoutfit2.png| Reinacommon.png| dianaoutfit8.png Personality Her beauty, status and strength greatly intimidate those around her, as such Diana is used to walking all over others and having her own way. The fact that she has been pampered from a young age add to this. When she was younger she initially acted very selfishly towards everyone around her, because she believed that she was far more important. This attitude was born from immense insecurity and fear. Due to her confidence, her strength, boldness and beauty, she is constantly intimidating the people around her. She has developed a strong standard on what she would acknowledge as an actual man of interest and refused every single proposal and suggestion from her council. She is quite cautious and guarded, she trusts very few people and is quite suspicious of those around her. Reina has a greats sense of pride in her abilities particularly her skill with her Dragon Slayer Magic and her status as a Dragon slayer. She believed that dragon slayers were the ultimate beings and the magic they used was unparalleled. After witnessing Ichirou's defeat at the hands of, she changed her perspective. She has proven that she cares a great deal about her people, being willing to give her life to save them if necessary. She gets angry and violent whenever people insult her or her people, showing a fiery side to her. She allowed herself to be beaten and detained by Ichirou because he promised he would not hurt any of her people if she complied. Relationships |-| Ten Shogun= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities She was able to handily defeat Kiyone, one of Torched Heaven's strongest members and their Ace (though Kiyone had been fighting for several hours prior to their fight). Arthur himself said that Reina is many times stronger than him, an impressive feat considering Arthur is an S-Class calibre mage by his peers. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Reina has displayed an extreme amount of physical strength. She can smash through stone and break people's bones with her powerful, rangy kicks. Heightened Reflexes: Excellent Accuracy: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Reina is a highly adept hand-to-hand combatant. Magic Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法 Kōri no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Reina to change her physiology into that of a Ice Dragon Slayer, allowing her to create, manipulate and absorb the element that is ice. Reina can also consume this element in order to replenish her energy levels and amplify her spells. She is very resistant towards most low temperatures and ice-based attacks and spells as she can simply consume the attack. Like her younger brother, Reina is a Third generation Dragon Slayer and as such can enter Dragon Force at her leisure, though she has not been seen doing so as of yet. *'Ice Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮 Hyōryū no Hōkō): The Ice Dragon Slayer's version of the dragon slayer's typical roar spell. Reina inhales and gathers ice in her mouth before expelling it in the form of a massive blast of destructive, ice an snow. Water Magic (氷の魔法 Sui no Mahō): Reina can manipulate the element of water to an impressive degree. Reina can create large bodies of water for her to use in tandem with her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Equipment Cloak of Invisibility (不可視の外套 Fukashi no Gaitō): Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Boa Hancock from the "One Piece" series.